dwaufandomcom-20200213-history
Conquest of Eastern China
For four years, there was a heated battle on the eastern side of China. Three of the strongest warlords at the time were clashing with one another in a heated battle. Many others tried to combat or flee from them, but only few managed to. Pre Battle Period Over a decade has past since the fall of the Imperial Han with the assassination of Gong Zuan and the defeat of the Rushin Clan with the death of Zu Yang Jing. Ever since, may warlords have come and gone. The killer of the emperor, Zha Ji. The Emperor's most favored wife, Hanhui. The Han's most loyal general, Yuan Xi. Even the officials Biao Nian, Zhuo Yan, and Guang Du are now gone. The ruler of Xu Province Tao Qian. The man who escaped many trials Cao Cao. As of now, very few warlords remain with large power, as the west is divided into many factions. While in the east, only three factions remain large. The Cao Family, headed by Cao Xue, Cao Zhi, and Cao Annin. The Forces in Wu headed by Sun Jing. And the Forces in Jing, headed by Liu Biao. These three factions would soon collide repeatedly in the conquest for Eastern China. Cao Xue and the Northern Conquest For greater detail see: Battle of Xiapi, Yuan Xi's Invasion of Puyang, Conflict at Guandu, Invasion of Ye, Battle of Beihai, Battle of Jinyang, Battle of Beiping, Battle of Hebei From the rise to power in 200 AD to her father's death in 211 AD, Cao Xue and her siblings witnessed many battles. Officers such as Bianshi, Cheng Yu, Wen Qin, and Cao Ang have come and gone. When Cao Cao was slain by Ji Yang in 211 AD at Xiapi, Cao Cao's Forces fell into the hands of herself and her siblings. From here, they were forced to combat against Yuan Xi's Forces, who succeeded in subduing northern kingdoms such as Gongsun Zan and Lu Ying. The two factions clashed numerous times, but with the determination of Cao Zhi, the defection of officers Fu Xakou, Lu Ying, Xu You, Gao Lan, and others, Yuan Xi and his siblings fell. Yuan Xi's remnants led by Gao Gan, Yuan Xu, and others rose up in the north, in which Cao Xue focused some men in the north to finish subduing these forces. Meanwhile, she and Xun Xian turned their attention to the south where Sun Jing and Liu Biao were. Sun Jing and The Territory of Wu For greater detail see: Assault on Hefei, Invasion of Xiaoyao, Battle of Wuhan, Battle of Hubei Province, The Campaign For Wu Territory, Incident at Nanhai Battle of Hefei (212-213 AD), The Fight for Jing Province In the southeast portion of China, Sun Jing had managed to raise up a massive army starting with the defeat of Bian Xing's Forces in Hefei in 199 AD. Having officers such as Cheng Pu, Zhu Zhi, Yu Ran, and others by his side, he managed to capture so much in so little time, recruiting officers such as Jiang Qin, Tashi Xiang, Dong Xi, Xiang Guang, Lu Kang, and Lifui. With such a large army, Sun Jing had grown to be one of the most powerful warlords in the east. With the defeat of Liu Yao, and Yan Biahu, he managed to run off Wang Lang with barely a fight while Xiang Guang surrendered. He subdued the Bandits in Huiji. When He was preparing to clash with the tribal forces of Nan Zhong, he was forced to change strategies to focus on the ever growing problem that was the Cao Family and Liu Biao, his neighboring kingdoms. Liu Biao and the Province of Jing For greater detail see: The Clash at Xinye, The Ploy at Wuling, Conflict at Xiangyang, The Fight for Jing Province Liu Biao of Xiangyang had been growing steadily since Zhang Xiu's Forces were defeated at the hands of Cao Cao. Ever since, he's made progress in Jing, defeating Biao Nian to claim Wuling. He soon managed to defeat Sun Jing's Forces and claimed Changsha, which started a battle with Sun JIng. When Cao Cao was killed at Xiapi, he attacked their weakened forces position at Xiangyang, and captured it for himself. Placing himself in Xiangyang, Liu Biao positioned Liu Du, Zhao Fan, and Jin Xuan in the south to guard Jing Province. Officers such as Fu Xun, Yun Chang and various others were entrusted to guard against Sun Jing in the south as well. Meanwhile, Huang Zu and Kuai Yue had their attentions turned to the Cao Family in the north, waiting to see if they'll make a move. 215 AD Category:Battles